The Last Honest Look
by thelasthonestlook
Summary: Tegan and Sara fanfic - Sara has been living a wild life which has finally caught up with her. Having been sentenced to three months in prison she meets her cell mate Tegan. Expect quincest in later chapters - don't like don't read. Will progress to M
1. Chapter 1

The Last Honest Look

Sara walked down the dark hall, doors shutting and locking behind her. Tears filled her eyes and she struggled to hold them back as she walked past the other cells. She wanted to appear strong but knew she did not belong here. The judge had said a few months would help 'straighten her out' and unfortunately her parents had agreed.

Who knew that the partying and drug taking would come to this. Sara considered herself a typical eighteen year-old. A bit wild and rough around the edges but never in her wildest nightmares did she believe her delinquencies would bring here. Getting high and stealing a car with no license may not have been her finest hour, but it's not like she killed anybody.

Walking through C block Sara was cautious to keep her eyes on the floor. She was sure there would be many people in here who would spot her 5ft2 frame and see her as an easy target. Her plan was to lay low for three months, then get out of this place alive.

The guard alerted Sara to the fact they had reached her cell. She looked in, raising her eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours. In front of her was a tiny room with a toilet, a sink and bunk beds. Her cellmate was lying down in the top bunk with her back to Sara. 'Tegan, this is your new cellmate Sara. Be nice to her – we don't want any more trouble in here'.

The guard turned and left, Sara was worried 'any more trouble' implied previous trouble. Who exactly was this new roommate and what had happened before? The stranger she would be sharing close quarters and vulnerable with turned and Sara got her first glance of a tattooed girl, a similar age and size to her with a labret piercing. It was in fact her piercing eyes that really caught Sara's attention however.

'Hey, I'm Tegan – I really hope you don't snore' were the first words Tegan uttered to Sara. 'Um, yeah, hi, I'm Sara and I don't think I snore – that's usually a second date kind of question', Sara turned away uncomfortable with the lame attempt at a joke she made and Tegan just smiled. 'Well, we skipped usual protocol and are already living together so I guess we're already at the third date at least'. Sara laughed thankful that Tegan was attempting to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

'So Sara, I'm not going to ask what you're in for, but I will ask how long you're going to be around for'. Sara looked up to Tegan's bunk and decided to be honest 'I'm in for DUI, driving without a license, driving without insurance and reckless endangerment, although my lawyer is contesting the last one. I'm in for three months minimum but depending on appeals it's likely to be longer. How about you?' Tegan bit her bottom lip, taking in the information she had just received and deciding whether to respond with similar honesty. 'Well, you'll learn very quickly we are all innocent in here! But if you really want to know I'm in for a year for robbery, but it's a very long story.'

Sara was a little less scared, if she was only in for a year, she can't have killed anyone in the robbery so at least that was something. Tegan looked back at Sara, gauging her reaction 'so now we have our rap sheep's out in the open, we get the next hour out of the cells for lunch and rec time – want me to show you around?' 'Sounds great – thanks Tegan'. As Tegan jumped down from her bunk, Sara noticed the way her prison uniform bunched up and showed her stomach, and well defined abs. A small smile passed by Sara's lips – maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Honest Look Chapter 2

The bell sounded, the cell door opened and Tegan led Sara out of the cell. They headed down the metal staircase and past two guards into the cafeteria. It reminded Sara of a school cafeteria. Everything in it looked and smelled cheap. From the plastic furniture, to the grimy food trays, even the food looked like it belonged in a bin.

Tegan took in Sara's expression of disgust – 'welcome to Hell's Kitchen! Where if the other inmates don't kill you, the food might.' Tegan gestured Sara over to a table of four women. They all stopped their conversation and looked up at Sara. 'This is my new roommate Sara, Sara, this is LB, Stace, Em and Lizzie.' Sara sat down as LB moved across to let her in eyeing her suspiciously. 'It feels a bit like my first day at school,' Sara joked. '

Tegan turned to LB and put her arm around her. A slight pang of jealousy hit Sara but she had no hold on Tegan. 'Getting excited about getting out of this place,' Tegan asked LB. 'Yes and no. I'm excited to get to shower without an audience for the first time in months, use the bathroom without a spectator, and finally not feel like a child in bunk beds but I'm going to miss you.' With that Tegan leaned in and kissed LB, the nearest guard saw the display of affection – 'one more time and you will go for a stint in solitary Tegan?' 'Sorry boss, couldn't help myself – she gets out tomorrow.' Tegan held her hands up and put a small amount of distance between herself and LB.

Sara took the opportunity whilst the attention was elsewhere to look around at the various groups of women in the cafeteria. There must have been 100 women in there and 10 guards. All seemed to be sectioned off into their own groups. Some looked downright frightening, others looked as scared as Sara. Sara collected her thoughts, keen not to look intimidated or to seem to be ignoring her current company. 'So Sara is going to be around for a few months, and she says she doesn't snore so I guess that makes her a keeper,' joked Tegan.

The girls continued eating their lunch, nobody seemed to want to engage in conversation and Sara was fine with that. She was using all of her energy and concentration to just digest her food without throwing up. A bell sounded and Sara looked to Tegan questioning. 'That's the bell for our 30 minutes of sunshine – well, it's usually raining but 30 minutes without artificial light anyway.'

The five girls and Sara headed outside, settling on a bench next to a basketball court. Em beckoned to Sara with the ball 'do you play?' 'With these skinny arms, not well but I'd like to try. It has been a while though.' Ten minutes into the game of three on three and Sara was really getting into it. Sara was teamed up with Emy and Stacy against Tegan, LB and Lizzie. Sara was mostly matched up against Tegan due to their similarity in size, although Tegan was much stronger, Sara was managing to hold her own. Just as Tegan went for a lay up the bell sounded again, signalling it was time to go back into their cells. 'You did alright for a newbie Sara', said Lizzie, who had been mostly quiet until now. 'Thanks' said Sara, pleased to have got through her first 'sunshine time' without any problems.

Everyone started to make their way back inside and up the stairs back to their cells. Tegan snuck in a kiss to LB when the guards weren't looking 'see you at dinner'. Then Tegan and Sara were alone again in their cell.

'What do we do now' Sara asked Tegan. 'Well I mostly read, I'm trying to get some qualifications to at least give me a fighting chance of getting out of here with some hope'. Sara considered this for a while, looking at the books on the small shelf above Tegan's bunk. 'Do you mind if we talk for a bit, I haven't had any of my personals delivered yet so don't have any books or anything?' Tegan seemed to be considering the request but then smiled, 'sure, shoot, I've got nothing but time on my hands.'

Sara wondered what they should talk about, the part of her that liked a bit of gossip wanted to know more about Tegan and LB, but she did not want to appear to be intrusive. 'So, how are you coping on your first day' Tegan had noticed Sara struggling and decided to jump in. 'I'm more scared of my first night to be honest, I've heard it's the nights that are harder.' 'That is true but you're not alone, although I do have a favour to ask…as it's LB's last night I was hoping we would be able to spend it together. I know it's a lot to ask on your first night and everything, but the thing is, she can sneak in here but we can't sneak you out. I have headphones!' Sara laughed seeing how uncomfortable yet desperate Tegan's plea was.

Still giggling Sara responded 'I get it, it must be hard to find time alone in here. How long have you two been together?' Tegan let out a breath, relieved, 'about two months, but it's more about the companionship in here than anything. It's about knowing someone is there for you if you need them. Would I be in this relationship in the outside world, no, do I love LB, no. Are we 'meant to be together', no. Does this make me feel bad about myself, yes!'

Tegan really had laid it all out on the table in a few short sentences and for some reason Sara felt pleased with the admission. Although, she was not looking forward to the night ahead being in the same room with someone she was attracted to getting it on with someone else did not sound like fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Honest Look Chapter 3

Sara's POV

It was nearly light's out Tegan informed me as the clock ticked towards 10pm. During dinner Tegan had explained they had had to bribe a guard to let LB out of her cell for an hour that evening and she would be at our cell soon after lights out. I still didn't feel entirely comfortable with the situation but I wasn't going to let Tegan know that.

As promised, Tegan had supplied her iPod and some headphones, they looked pretty good and I hoped they cancelled out a fair amount of noise. I got settled, looked through the selection of music on Tegan's iPod and opted for Smashing Pumpkins and Nirvana, hopefully both loud enough to cancel out any unwanted background noise.

I kept my back to the door of the cell but felt the bed move as Tegan moved towards the door. I then felt the bed move again and the mattress sagged lower, suggesting a body had joined Tegan. If the bed made this much movement I'd get seasick pretty quickly once they got down to it.

Tegan's POV

I knew it wasn't very kind to Sara to do this to her on her first night, but what choice did I have? LB had been good to me, and although I knew she felt more for me than I did for her, I owed her this night, this goodbye. I also wasn't sure why I had been so honest with Sara about LB and my relationship of convenience earlier but the look of relief in her eyes made me think I had made the right move. I was attracted to her - I couldn't deny that. She was beautiful, her short brown hair accentuated her heart shaped face and her monochromatic tattoos were intriguing. As this thought was running through my head, LB arrived at our cell. The guard whispered 'One hour LB, then you're back in your own cell'. I looked across to Sara who had the headphones blaring and her back to the cell door, and led LB by the hand to my bunk.

Once we were there I gently stroked her cheek and leant in for a tender kiss. I knew this needed to be more than just 'getting off', it needed to say goodbye. I knew that after this night it was over and wanted to express my thanks through the only way I had available. I pulled myself on to of LB, my hands either side of her face and tipped my tongue to her bottom lip for entry. She gladly accepted and let out a small moan. I covered her moans with my mouth and rested my thigh between her legs, gently rocking. As I felt the bed rock, I thought of Sara on the bottom bunk and how uncomfortable this must be for her. My thoughts continued to Sara and I imagined how many nights of fun we could have as cellmates.

'Where did you go' asked LB, 'I need you here with me, and only me.' 'I'm sorry, I'm going to miss you,' I responded, covering for my drifting thoughts. I looked deep into LB's eyes and continued to rock my thigh oh her core. She moaned deeply and my thoughts were then firmly on the job at hand. I gently pulled up her t-shirt and palmed her left breast whilst I tongued the right one, eliciting a short 'ooh' from her lips. I gently brought my right hand towards her prison issue pyjama pants and undid the string. Her eyes were lidded with lust as I traced my hand down and gently rubbed over her underwear. LB got impatient and dragged off my pyjamas, quickly followed by her own until we were both stripped.

I looked over her naked body, enjoying my last lusty gaze as my head bobbed through her cleavage and towards her centre. She pushed my head down, I always hated that but as it was our last time I was willing to overlook it. I ran my tongue down her slit, tasting her arousal. My senses were engulfed by the smell and taste of here and I dove in for my 'last supper'. I thrusted into her centre with my tongue, before replacing my tongue with my fingers and focussing my tongue on her clit. The bed really was rocking now and a smile crossed my lips as my mind wandered once more to Sara and how I could make this up to her.

I could feel LB start to squeeze my fingers with her walls and knew she was getting close. Knowing how she likes to be face to face when she comes I replaced my tongue with my thumb and moved up the bed. I put my tongue straight in her mouth knowing she could taste herself. This got her closer even faster that I imagined and I added another two fingers, so I had three pumping into her at a break neck speed. As she came, she moaned so loudly I thought for sure we were going to get caught so I pressed my lips to hers to absorb the noise as best I could.

As LB started to come down from her high I saw the guard move towards the door of the cell signalling it was time for LB to leave. 'That was the perfect way to say goodbye' she told me as she put her clothes back on. I was frustrated as I was so turned on but she had not had the time to return the favour but I couldn't argue that this was the way we should be saying goodbye. I kissed her gently through the bars of the cell as she left and got back into my bunk.

Sara POV

I felt the bed stop shaking and the moans stopped. Of the moans I heard, none sounded like the throaty roommate I have acquired – I do love a girl who likes to take control on top, but no-one should be left hanging. Moments' later two bodies got off the bed and one left the cell. I take off the headphones and curl up in my bunk. I overheard LB calling it 'the perfect way to say good bye,' I guess Tegan wasn't lying when she said this would be the end. The body I assumed was Tegan's got back into her bunk. I'm not sure how I'm going to look Tegan in the eye tomorrow. Well at least that kept my mind off the fact I'm in prison.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 4

Sarah POV

I awoke to harsh lights and ringing bells, getting up with a start and banging my head on the top bunk. I heard laughing and turned around to see Tegan at the sink in just pyjama bottoms and a white sports bra brushing her teeth. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, you'll get used to the beautiful alarm call eventually.' I groaned and tried not to stare and her body and smile. Tegan cleared her throat 'I hope you managed to get some sleep last night' – I knew straight away with her nervous glance and reddening cheeks she was referring to the rocking bunk. I gave her a break 'I slept pretty well considering it's my first night in a bunk bed since I was 10, thanks.'

After getting an uncomfortable 'morning after' conversation out of the way (which I don't mind having if I've at least had the benefit the previous night) we were ushered by the guards downstairs to the shower rooms. Everything you see in prison movies (and porn) about prison showers could not prepare you for lining up naked in a queue of scary and scared looking women. The prison issue towels were so small they barely covered anything. A number of guards stood to the sides counting each woman in, ensuring she washed thoroughly and then left in an orderly fashion. The guards reminded me of my PE teachers at school. It felt like they were getting off on the sight, or possibly just the discomfort of the prisoners.

Tegan was in front of me and having similar mini-towel issues, trying to cover up as much as possible. I saw no tell-tale signs of last nights sexcapades, no bites, no bruises. Tegan struck me as the kind of woman who likes it a bit rough. As my mind wandered I realised how inappropriate it was, I was being as sleazy as the guards. Tegan and I went in to shower at the same time and it took all of my restraint to not look around, but out of respect, I kept my eyes to the wall.

There was a small changing room where clean prison wear was issued and we all dressed. It was one of the most humiliating and oddly silent experiences of my life. All colour drained from my face as I realised this would be my daily routine from here on. Tegan and I returned to our cell, still in silence. Tegan broke the silence in her typical humour as defence manner 'that's a fun way to start the day isn't it?' I couldn't look her in the eye so just smiled with humourless eyes and nodded in her general direction. The bell then rang for breakfast. 'It's just one moment of joy after another in here isn't it', I said whilst looking through our cell window and trying to decide if a 30 foot fence is really impenetrable. 'If you can't do the time, don't do the crime' was Tegan's response.

Tegan's POV

When we arrived at the breakfast hall Lizzie, Stacy and Em were already seated. I asked them if LB had gone already as Sara sat down. Lizzie nodded and quietly ate her breakfast. I think Sara was already establishing meal times, like most times around here, were not fun times with your family sat around a dinner table. Most people spent the days and night just trying to make it to the next hour, then the next. Sara looked very pale and the most shell-shocked I've seen her since she arrived. She was just staring off into space – I followed her eye-line, which was looking straight through Rach – the scariest prisoner in this place.

Before I could get her attention Rach was on her way over to our table. She slammed her hands on the table in front of Sara startling her. 'What the fuck do you think you're looking at?' Sara stammered unable to get a response out. I didn't want to get involved, but seeing how vulnerable she looked, I had to do something. 'I think she was just daydreaming Rach, she didn't mean anything by it', Sara looked at me alarmed, not sure of what was going down. Sara lowered her eyes to the table and mumbled an apology. 'You'd better be sorry – and watch your back. If I see your beady little eyes staring at me or any of my bitches again consider your life over.' Rach walked off, leaving Sara a nervous wreck at the table.

'Who was that' Sara enquired stuttering. 'You don't want to know' I replied, 'it might be a good idea to keep daydreaming to a minimum, or keep your eyes low when you do. It's a trick I learnt early on and keeps miscommunications like that to a minimum.'

I walked Sara back to our cell slowly. This morning had really been a shock to her system. She curled into bed facing away from me. I sat on her bed and rubbed her back, watching her noticeably shake. 'Thanks for helping me out today, you didn't have to do that', Sara offered. 'I did, you're my cell buddy – and I didn't hear you snore once last night.' We both quietly laughed. 'Tegan, will you hold me – I can't stop shaking'.

I pulled myself into the small space next to Sara on the mattress, glad we were both miniature versions of normal sized human beings. She visibly calmed as I again rubbed her back and she eventually fell asleep. I watched her sleep, like she had a spell on me and hoped my goodbye to LB last night hadn't ruined my chances with her. I felt different with her, I felt like she was the kind of women I could like in the outside world. I didn't even know she was gay for sure but the way she looked at me when I was brushing my teeth this morning certainly pinged my gaydar. She seemed special, and vulnerable, in need of fixing. I was happy to take my time giving her what she needed, as I told her on her first day here, time is all we have on our side.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and kind words so far – I am really enjoying writing this and I'm glad you are enjoying reading it. I know it's not as good as a lot of the fanfics out there but hopefully it is adding a little something to the community!

Anyway, here goes chapter 5…

Sara POV

I managed to get through the rest of the day without breaking down. I felt so weak for needing Tegan to hold me. We had only just met but I knew I needed her to get through this experience. Tonight would be only my second night in a prison cell, but already I felt my world had totally fallen apart.

Tegan and I read until lights out, I tested her on her history homework as she had an exam the following day. She was so smart I felt a little intimidated but she just kept reminding me how long she had been in here, and how bored she got with the monotony of it all and that studying was her way of dealing with it.

When lights out came, it felt sudden. I don't think I will ever get used to this experience. I could hear noises from everywhere. Some people were talking, others rambling incoherently, others snoring. I couldn't hear Tegan on the top bunk but knowing she was there gave me some comfort. I tossed and turned, trying to find sleep but it was nearly impossible. I was uncomfortable, I was cold and I couldn't shut my brain off. I've always been a bit of an insomniac, but these circumstances were putting it into overdrive.

'Sara, if you don't stop wriggling I may have to tie you down', Tegan whispered from the top bunk. 'I'm really sorry, I can't sleep, but I'll try to do it without turning over.' Tegan sighed, her breathing deepened and I guessed she had fallen asleep. My thoughts turned to Tegan, her amazing jaw-line, the slight curl to her short hair, the feel of her hand as she rubbed my back. I wasn't sure how she felt about me, but around her I felt protected. I just wish we had met in better circumstances. It was with this thought in my mind that I eventually found sleep.

Tegan POV

Sara jumped into my bunk and stared into my eyes. There was longing and lust, but more than that there was trust. She was on top of me, which is usually my position as she leant in to meet my lips. The kiss began softly but quickly heightened as passion took over. She asked for entry with her tongue, which I gladly granted and our moans were masked inside each others mouths. She scraped her nails down the side of my body on the outside of my t-shirt and I was desperate to feel her skin on my skin. I lifted my body to remove my t-shirt and she helped me, whilst removing her own top. We were both topless now and I basked in the view in front of me. Perfect breasts, with nipples begging to be licked, sucked and bitten. I leant forward and licked around her nipple before taking as much of her breast into my mouth as I could manage.

She wanted to remain dominant and struggled to stay on top of me whilst moving her hand to cup my sex through my pyjamas. I couldn't hide that I was already incredibly wet so just went with the sensation and moaned 'Sara'. 'Tegan – are you ok?' The words seemed to come from somewhere else, but I continued enjoying the sensation. 'Tegan, wake up', suddenly I was aware of my surroundings. I was in my bunk, alone with my hand down my pyjamas and Sara was looking up from her bunk.

I came to my senses, realising the only thing hiding what I was doing from Sara was a flimsy sheet and slowly brought my hand to lie on my stomach. 'Sorry, I'm fine, I was just having a bad dream. Sorry for waking you, what time is it?' As soon as I asked the question the bell sounded and the lights flicked on signalling it was time to get up. Saved by the bell was went through my mind as I was trying to work out what kind of nightmare makes you moan as I was sure that was what I was doing.

Sara POV

I awoke to Tegan making noise in her sleep, I was initially concerned she was having a nightmare and decided to wake her. Just as I began my sentence, my name came spilling from her lips and I wished I had waited to see how the dream progressed rather than woken her. I took pity on her and let it slide when she told me it was a nightmare, but a smile passed my lips when I imagined the type of dream she was really having. Only two days in here and I was already horny as hell, my ex-girlfriend said I had the sex drive of a fourteen year old boy and the lack of private time, sex or porn in my current environment was making my lust hit fever pitch.

The lights came on interrupting my thoughts. Tegan looked down over the edge of her bunk, a slight flush on her cheeks, confirming my thoughts of what she had been dreaming about. 'I have good news and bad news, the bad news is, you are still here, the good news is, we only shower every other day'. I smiled up at her, thankful that the humiliating experience of yesterday morning will only have to be endured every other day. 'I have class today so won't be able to look out for you, just keep your head down and try not to accidentally stare down scary bitches like Rach.' Tegan added.

I guess I would have to spend my day alone, or with the other girls who didn't seem intent on helping me meet an untimely demise. I felt sad that I would have to spend time away from Tegan but thankful that we would still have the evening together after class. As Tegan started to leave the cell I called after her 'good luck on the test.' 'Good luck staying out of trouble'. We both smiled and I dragged myself out of bed intent on getting through today break down and trouble free.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 6

Sara POV

My day incarcerated without Tegan at my side felt like my longest by far. I knew she wasn't far away in the classroom and wondered how I could enrol in order to not have to spend classroom days apart. I already had it bad and it worried me. It was getting towards dinnertime in the cafeteria and I knew Tegan would be around to help me through the last few hours before lights out.

I wandered into the cafeteria, looking at the usual table Tegan and the girls inhabit hoping to catch friendly eyes. I see them sitting there and head to the queue to get my tray filled with the usual slop of unidentifiable blown blobs they call food here. The inmates serving the food looked dead inside and I decided then and there if that job was offered I would refuse it.

Once my tray was filled I wandered across the cafeteria to 'our' table. The girls seemed in higher spirits than usual and were talking animatedly when I sat down. 'Totally aced it', was Tegan's opening address as I arrived, turning to me with a smile that reached her eyes. I smiled back, feeling a small amount of happiness for the first time in here. It was the hope in her eyes as much as the happiness, which made me feel like I had something to look forward to.

I smiled as I disposed of my tray and informed the warden I needed the toilet. I was escourted to the shared facility door but allowed to go in on my own. As I entered something didn't feel right, the hairs stood up on the back of my neck and fear coursed through my veins. Intuition told me to get out of there straight away but I told myself it was my mind playing tricks.

I opened the stall door and as I sat down I heard someone else in the stalls. I hadn't seen anyone when I walked in and had not heard the door go so my curiosity was immediately piqued. I finished my business and opened the door, as immediately as I opened it, someone kicked the door back into my face and I stumbled back into the toilet. Dazed, I looked into the eyes of Rach, who was towering over me menacingly.

Rach grabbed me by the face 'I am going to teach a lesson you'll never forget.' I was immediately alarmed and was about to shout out for help when she grabbed me by the throat, trapping my windpipe and rendering my voice useless. Rach punched me in one eye, then the other. 'Maybe this will show you not to look at people unless you're invited to'. I didn't know what to do or say so I dropped my head and nodded. 'Good girl, but I still have a few more lessons to teach the new girl' Rach added as she punched my stomach and winded me.

By now my face was a bloody mess and I could only cover my body from Rach's kicks and punches with my hands whilst whimpering on the toiled floor. At some point I must have passed out as the next thing I remember, Tegan was holding my head in her hands telling me everything was going to be ok and yelling for the guards.

Tegan POV

I knew something was up when Sara was in the bathroom for too long and when I saw Rach walk out first with an evil glint in my eye, I ran towards the bathroom knowing the damage had already been done. I've seen many unsightly things during my time 'inside' but the sight I was greeted with of Sara, lying battered, bloody and bruised on the toilet floor was one of the worst things I think I will ever see.

I cradle her head and call out for the guards. I stroke her face telling her everything is going to be ok. This is when I feel her starting to come round. She tries to talk but is in too much pain. 'Don't talk baby, help is on its way.' At that moment two guards come into the bathroom with a medical kit in hand. Their first question was 'Who did this to you?' I caught Sara's eye and shook my head, letting her know not to answer the question. Being labelled a 'grass' in here would only make her life worse.

The guards tended to her wounds, once the blood had been wiped clean the injuries looked mostly superficial and I found myself thinking that even in that state Sara still looked pretty. The guards slowly tried to get Sara up as I helped cradle her head to get her out of the bathroom with as little pain as possible. The guards had decided she was well enough to go back to our cell. 'Tegan, we are expecting you to keep an eye on her and if her condition worsens let us know.' I nodded, I was actually pleased I would get to look after her, rather than her being all alone in the infirmary.

I settled Sara into her bunk, adding my pillows and blankets to hers to try to make her as comfortable as possible. Once she's curled up in her favourite position, I lay next to her and just held her. I told her to let me know if I was hurting her as she gently sobbed. Very slowly and quietly she turned towards me 'Tegan, I don't think I can do this' she croaked, partly due to her mildly crushed windpipe and partly due to the sobbing. 'I'm going to be with you every step of the way Sara. We're in this together. We will get through this together. Even if we have to go to the bathroom together every day you can do this.'

Sara gently kissed me on the cheek, saying more with that simple gesture than she could have said with any words. She then curled back up into a ball and I spooned her for the rest of the night. I meant it; we were in this together. I could not let any more harm come to her and would do everything in my power to keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 7

Tegan POV

The last few days had passed without incident. Sara's bruises were almost gone and she seemed to be finding prison life a little easier day by day. I kept my promise and didn't leave her side; I even got her enrolled in my classes so we would spend all of our time together. The more time I spent with Sara, the more I realised how attracted to her I was. It wasn't just a physical attraction, although there was no doubting her beauty. She was kind and sweet, smart and I could talk to her all night.

I was glad she had revealed she had an ex-girlfriend, lots of the women prisoners use other women just for sex, before going back to their boyfriend once they are released. I didn't want this to just be about comfort, I wanted this to be the beginnings of a relationship. I wasn't however in a great position to woo Sara, my options for dates being somewhat limited. I decided I wanted to ask her out on a date, but first I had to work out what we could do.

I enlisted the help of Lizzie, and although she felt it was too soon after LB's departure she agreed to help me. Lizzie was a former athlete, inside for fraud, and her small amount of fame gave her some sway with the guards. They would shamefully pull out their camera phones for a snap with Lizzie to show off to their friends. My plan was simple, but required a lot of turning of blind eyes from the guards and Lizzie had already smoothed the way. I felt bad that I had to leave Sara alone for a few hours but knew she would be safe with Stacey and Em.

Once the date was planned and I had called in every favour available to me all that was left was to ask Sara. I never even considered she would say no with the glances she gave to me, and the way she had asked me to hold her. I was now nervous though, what if I had misread all the signs and this was just a recipe for disaster and an uncomfortable environment for the next few months. 'Man up Tegan' I repeated in my head.

Sara POV

I wasn't sure what Tegan was up to today, she'd been acting a little bit strangely for a couple of days. I hoped I hadn't done anything to upset her and that her enrolling as my guardian angel wasn't putting unnecessary strain on our friendship. She had said she had to help Lizzie out with a few things this afternoon so I shot hoops with Em and Stacey to pass the time. I hadn't seen Rach, and had managed to stay out of any trouble.

I was a sweaty mess when I got back to our cell in the early evening. Tegan was already there, sat up on her bunk reading. She smiled as I walked in and jumped down from her bunk. 'I have something to ask you, and I'm really nervous about it, but I just need to get it out and say it. God I'm rambling. Sorry.' Tegan struggled to get out the words. Sara looked at Tegan with an anxious and confused look on her face. 'I want to take you out on a date. I have it all planned. I promise it will be as special as it can be in here. Please say yes.' With that Tegan pulled out a small posy of wild flowers she had behind her back. I was shocked. Tegan took my lack of response the wrong way and backtracked. I realised I still hadn't replied 'I'd love to' was the best response I could come up with. My heart was beating fast as I looked directly in her eyes 'and thanks for the flowers they are beautiful.'

Tegan POV

That was close, I really thought she was going to say no when she just looked at me in stunned silence but now she's agreed the pressure is on. I want this to feel like a normal date, not a prison one. I knew my planning would help, but hoped Sara would like what I had put together. I let her know our date would begin at lights out and that we would be leaving the cell so not to change into pyjamas and we both decided to read to pass the time.

I was so excited I could barely get through a sentence of my book. Once lights out was coming closer I could feel the excitement in the air. Just doing something different for once in this place lifts your spirits and having a date with Sara is all I have thought about since she walked into my cell for the first time. At lights out our cell door opened, phase one of the plan was underway. I took Sara's hand, and put a finger to my lips, motioning for her to be quiet and led her down the metal staircase.

Once we were outside the room we used as a classroom I told Sara to wait there. As she was waiting I went inside and finished setting up. Once I was done I brought Sara in and immediately the look on her face made the whole plan worthwhile.

Sara POV

I was getting nervous waiting outside the classroom door but when I entered Tegan had put candles around the room and had draped the walls. There was a small table at the centre with cupcakes on plates, candles and wine glasses. Rihanna was playing in the background. I don't know how she did all of this but it was perfect. Tegan pulled out my chair and I sat down, grinning from ear to ear. Her signature gummy smile was out in full force whilst she seated herself across from me at the table. 'Do you like it?' Tegan asked shyly. 'I don't like it, I love it', I replied honestly. 'When did you do all of this? How did you do all of this?' Tegan told me she had spent the day with Lizzie bribing guards and getting everything together. She then poured a glass or sparkling grape juice, 'it's not the real thing but it will have to do.'

Tegan poured us a glass each and then stood up, She looked nervous again as she changed the music. Florence and the Machine started to play through the speakers. She looked into my eyes, 'Can I have this dance'. It may have been cheesy as hell, but with the way she looked in my eyes as she asked the question I could not refuse. I slowly stood up and she put my arms around her neck as she placed hers around my waste. We swayed slowly to the music and I moved my head to her shoulder. I felt tingles down my spine as her cheek met mine and she slowly touched my lower back under my t-shirt. I felt dizzy and happy and didn't want this night to end.

As the song changed to Time after Time, Tegan lifted my chin with her hand. I was mesmerised by her beautiful hazel eyes. I could get lost in them. I felt hypnotised as she slowly leant forward. She bit her bottom lip in the most sexy way and I licked my lips. When our lips touched for the first time it was like a fireworks display had been let off in the room. She licked my bottom lip and I immediately let her in, tongues clashing in a war of dominance. I tugged the back of her hair as we kissed and this sparked a deeper passion in her. As things were getting more heated there was a knock on the door. Tegan groaned 'I hate to say this but I think our date is over for tonight – at least we don't have to decide on your place or mine'. I loved how Tegan could go from an incredibly passionate moment to joking. It made me always feel comfortable in her presence.

Tegan POV

I blew out the candles and returned the room to its classroom state. Sara helped by pulling down and folding the drapes. Once we were happy with the room, I gently took Sara's hand, kissing her softly on the lips and we walked hand-in-hand back up to our cell. 'Just so you know, I don't put out on the first date Tegan but I did have the most beautiful night. Thank you so much – tonight has been the most normal I've felt and it's all because of you. I know it might be a bit weird but I want to take things slow with you. I want to build a relationship with you.'

I couldn't believe that Sara was vocalising my exact thoughts. I looked in her eyes again and we kissed. 'You're worth everything. The effort of tonight and I'm happy to wait.' Sara got in her bunk as I brushed my teeth. I turned around and grinned at her. 'Just because we're not having sex yet, doesn't mean we can't snuggle does it?' Sara looked at me and pulled the sheet back giving me permission to get in with her. It really was the most magical night of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 8

Sara POV

I woke up in my new happy place, curled up facing the wall but in the tattooed arms of Tegan. A smile already passed my lips remembering last night's date. She had put so much time and effort into it and I really felt special. It was weird to think it was only a few nights ago I was uncomfortably listening to her and LB 'say goodbye'. Now I was the girl in her arms and it felt like this was not a fleeting moment. I wondered how we could develop a relationship in here with little opportunity but having known Tegan for only a short while I guessed she had a plan up her sleeve.

Tegan was starting to wake up and as she did I squeezed her hand. I felt her smile into the back of my neck as she placed a soft kiss there. 'Morning sunshine,' she said. 'Morning Tee, I love waking up in your arms.' 'You're lucky you have such an attractive cell mate who could spoon all night then aren't you?' she cheekily responded. The lights came on, the bell sounded and Tegan groaned.

Today was a shower day, and although they were becoming less traumatising, I still hated every second. We queued as usual and Tegan tried to keep my mind off the procedure. 'Try not to perve on me too much when I'm naked and try not to get too hot and bothered by what you see – we're taking it slow remember', I looked in her eyes and forced a smile. Being given permission to perve on her beautiful body was all well and good but I did not want to rush things. Once we were in the opposite but open showers I turned to face her. I only looked in her eyes, as she looked into mine in a silent battle of wills.

Just looking into her eyes whilst knowing I could stare at what I was sure would be a magnificent sight was getting me horny. I was probably hornier than if I was actually looking and her breasts and lower. The hooded lust in Tegan's gaze told me she was having similar less than pure thoughts. I know I said I wanted to take it slow, but who was I trying to kid? I was intensely attracted to this person and time in prison goes slow. I couldn't think of a better way to pass that time than under the spell of Tegan's fingers and tongue. I did want to make her wait a couple of days though, if only to prove I could, and that she really wants me for more than a fuck buddy of convenience.

Tegan POV

I really wished the shower had been cold this morning as my thoughts went to what I wanted to do with Sara's body. I resisted the urge to look anywhere but her eyes, but god did I want to look. Waiting is going to be a bitch, but if that's what she needs then I'll wait.

After showering we walked into the cafeteria. The usual crowd were sat at our table, with one extra familiar face. 'LB, what are you doing back?' I asked in alarm, looking as Sara's face went paler than usual. I rubbed my hand on her lower back as we sat down. Lizzie smiled at me with sympathy as LB looked to me and then to Sara before answering. 'I missed it so much, I thought I'd come back for a while. Didn't take you long to move on though did it?' She gestured her hand to Sara and I. Sara coughed in her throat and got up to walk away, trying to avoid what was likely to be inevitable conflict.

LB stood up and walked towards Sara, anger evident in her eyes. LB go into Sara's face 'so, you're my replacement. You look pretty pale and weak to me. I have no idea what she sees in you'. Sara looked shocked and I got up to move between the LB and Sara. 'How sweet, protecting your new toy from your old one'. 'Too far LB, too far, you knew what we had was convenience. I will admit I have feelings for Sara, feelings that I think are reciprocated and we both want to pursue. I know this is hard to hear, but it's the truth. I was always honest with you.' LB pulled back her fist, aiming a punch at Sara. I jumped in the way and she connected with my bottom lip, pushing my labret painfully into the gums.

The guards moved across quickly. Taking LB by the arms and dragging her out of the cafeteria. She was yelling as she was being taken out 'don't think this is over Tegan.' Sara took one look at my face and rushed me to the nearest bathroom. This may have been the scene of her worst experience in here but she was more worried about tending to my injuries than any lasting trauma she had. 'You're always looking out for me Tegan. You really are my guardian angel'.

Sara POV

Seeing LB had raised doubts in my mind, but seeing how Tegan acted with her and hearing her words washed those doubts out of my mind. Tegan did really care for me and now she was hurt because of it. We were in the bathroom as I gently washed the blood from her bottom lip. She smiled at me although I could tell it hurt. 'I could really do with some class A Sara snuggles right now. I don't think we'll need to worry about LB for a while. She'll either be in solitary or moved to another block. That's what usually happens in these situations anyway'.

I looked at Tegan and felt awash with relief. We wouldn't have to worry about LB and could try to lay low ourselves for a while. Trying to keep out of trouble in prison had been much harder than I first anticipated. We walked up the now familiar metal staircase to our room. Tegan got on my bunk first and I quickly worked out she wanted to be little spoon this time. I settled in behind her and put my arms around her waist. I traced the tree tattoo on her forearm and goose bumps immediately raised on her skin. Watching Tegan defend us like she did to LB had really got my heart racing and I was reverting to my horny teenager ways.

I ran my hand softly down Tegan's side. 'Hey Tee, you know how I said I wanted to wait.' Tegan turned onto her back and looked me directly in my eyes. 'I don't'. Tegan's eyes lit up. 'Don't get too excited, I don't mean right this second when anyone can walk by, but maybe tonight, if your lips not too sore.' Tegan looked at me as if I had given her, her one greatest wish in life. 'I could have broken every bone in my body and I would still find a way.'


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 9

Tegan POV

I couldn't take the smile off my lips. My winning charm had paid off and Sara was ready to take our relationship to the next level. Everything was happening so quickly, but in prison, there is a heightened reality. We had shared the same pokey cell for a couple of weeks, and it felt like a relationship in reverse. You were supposed to get to know someone then move in together. But, the circumstances had allowed me to get to know this beautiful human being who I wanted nothing more than to get closer to. I wanted everything with her and the thought both petrified me and made me feel the most alive I had in years. I had to make this night special, but with so little resources at my disposal and my favours tapped out I really had to get thinking.

It was whilst we were playing basketball in the yard a few ideas started to drift into my mind. I missed a few layups trying to work out how I was going to put my new plan into action. Sara was playing against me and she looked so beautiful. She wasn't graceful on a basketball court but the look of determination on her face was a sight to be admired. Beads of sweat ran down her brow and I wanted nothing more than to lick them away, talking the salty liquid on my tongue. Lizzie passed the ball to me and I was daydreaming so much it bounced off my chest and into Sara's hands. She looked at me amused 'You're mind somewhere else Tegan?' I smiled back, she knew the effect her words had on me earlier, and how I wanted to throw her onto her mattress, and take her there and then.

I understood her reasons. Privacy is not a word that is synonymous with prison, it falls into the same category as freedom but I wanted to make the experience feel intimate and beautiful. Once rec time was over, I left Sara in our cell and started to gather what I needed to make my plan come to fruition.

Sara POV

Tegan wanted our cell to herself just before lights out so she could 'prepare'. I smiled as she used those words, my mind going to naughty places imagining the preparation she might be planning. I sat with Emy, Stacey and Lizzie playing cards on the small table just below our cell. Emy was winning but my head wasn't really in the game and my thoughts kept drifting to Tegan. 'I'm sorry LB attacked you like that, you didn't deserve it. I just think she liked Tegan more than she would ever admit and seeing the two of you so close, so soon after they had said goodbye was hard.' I nodded at Emy's words, I knew she was friends with LB so it must have been hard to say what she did. I smiled at Emy as the bell rang, letting us knew we had to return to our cells until morning.

I skipped happily up to our cell, wondering what Tegan had been up to during the time apart. As I opened the door to our cell I was greeted with not a prison cell, but a beautiful bedroom. Tegan had separated our bunks and had put them together making a double bed. She had placed coloured paper over the fluorescent light, making the room lighting much more mellow. There were small battery operated candles surrounding our makeshift double. My jaw dropped open, she managed to continuously surprise me. 'Too much?' she asked. 'No, just right' I responded as I moved across to her. Tegan was wearing white boxer shorts and a white vest and I didn't think anyone in the history of mankind had ever looked more beautiful. She rushed to close the gap between us and we met in the middle of the cell. As our lips met, our tongues meshed, not in a battle of dominance but in a poetic dance. In that moment, I knew tonight would not be a quick fuck, but an unravelling of desire.

Tegan gently steered me towards the bed. As my knees hit the side, I was gently laid on my back. Tegan never stopped kissing me and gentle moans were tumbling out of her mouth. The kisses were filled with passion but very unrushed, both of us taking our time to familiarise ourselves with every inch of the inside of the others mouth. The only noises in the room were the hushed moans. Tegan began to feel my breast through my white tank and obviously decided it was time to even things up in the clothing stakes. She slipped my maroon prison trousers off and we looked like identical twins in our matching white boxers and vests.

Tegan took the opportunity to shift our position so her thigh was between my legs, placing the perfect amount of pressure on my clit. She still didn't rush though, showing incredible self-restraint. She continued to palm my breast through my vest, tweaking and pulling my nipple on occasion. I was starting to get really wet, the slow and gentle administrations weren't usually how I wanted to get off, but Tegan was making it feel special. She sat us up and removed her own vest, before ripping mine off, speeding up her movements between my thigh. The extra pressure and view of Tegan's breasts heightened my pleasure and when she eased her tongue to my nipples I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I grabbed Tegan's fingers, pulling two of her long digits into my mouth, earning another moan from her lips. I think she got the hint that I was ready for things to move along a little more quickly. She grinned and she held her weight over the top of my body and slowly moved her head down. Dipping her tongue into my collarbone, then my naval, working me up into a frenzy. She licked my clit through my boxer shorts and I jumped with the feeling as she removed my last garment of clothing. She settled between my legs and started licking. As with everything she had done so far, she was taking it slowly but it felt perfect. She avoided my clit, lapping at my folds, tasting my arousal. Just as the frustration was again getting too much she grabbed my thighs and attached her mouth to my clit, licking, sucking and humming in all the right places. I felt my orgasm building now and was struggling to keep my moans quiet. I knew I wouldn't last long with the skill levels of her tongue and wanted her to see my face when I came.

Tegan POV

I wanted to take everything slowly with Sara, building her up for amazing orgasm after amazing orgasm, even if it was killing me. I'd been tasting her and licking her when she grabbed my face. No words would come out and I knew she was close. She wanted my face next to hers when she came so I replace my tongue with my finger and relentlessly rubbed her clit in small circles. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, letting her share in her immaculate flavour and that pushed her over the edge. Her back arched as my mouth managed to catch her moans and she shook and held her breath. I kept her on the edge until she looked like she couldn't take any more and slowed our kiss, gently bringing her back down.

I knew I needed to feel her throbbing around my fingers so I didn't give Sara long to recover before I turned her on her side, her back facing my front. I knew this was how she felt most comfortable and for what I next had in mind I wanted to give her comfort and love. I moved my hand towards her slick folds, immediately feeling the velvet and rubbed my finger a few times around her clit. As she had just had an orgasm she was very sensitive and when I was happy she was well lubricated I lifted her thigh and pushed two fingers into her entrance. Her breath immediately stuttered and she rode my fingers. I could feel this wasn't going to last long so put my entire body weight into pushing and pulling my fingers, occasionally curling them up to tap on her g spot. As her breathing got more and more erratic she struggled out 'I. Need. To. Feel. You. Too. Tegan'.

Sara POV

Tegan had already taken me to one mind blowing orgasm and I was quickly falling towards my second. I needed to balance the scale a little and told her I needed to feel her too. She shifted on top of me, never removing her fingers from inside of me, nor slowing her rhythm. I reached into her boxer shorts and circled her clit. She was so wet it felt like a tap had been left running down there. She groaned as I plunged three fingers into her. She was tight but my fingers slid in easily. Her pounding into me slowed a little as I got to work. I knew it was a cliché, but I wanted her to feel what I was feeling. The rhythm of our fingers matched the fast beats of our hearts and we were both reaching our climax together. I thought this only happened in movies, but seeing Tegan getting so close was getting me there even more rapidly.

It only took a few more thrusts from each of us before we were both silently screaming each others names, trying to keep going for as long as possible. Tegan slumped first and I wasted no time in flipping her onto her back to clean up the wet mess between her folds. The second my tongue dipped into her pink hole I almost came again. Her taste was divine. Once I had lapped up all of her juices she pulled my face up and kissed me. I thought every kiss with Tegan was mind-altering but the taste of her juices mixed with her saliva brought this experience above any drug I had dabbled in.

I pulled back, we were both sweating, with rosy cheeks. Tegan's gummy smile was plastered from ear to ear and I smiled back. Leaning in for a tender kiss. Tegan had pulled herself together enough to talk 'that was amazing. You are amazing. I love…' she stopped herself. I knew she was about to tell me that she loved me. It felt soon but I knew what I felt. 'I love you too Tegan, I know it's too soon and I know we still need to find out so much about each other but I feel you in my heart. I can't explain it, but I feel safe in your arms, I feel happy and I feel I can get through this with you by my side. And beyond that, when we get out of here I know I will both want and still need you. Please say you'll stay by my side'. Tegan stared lovingly into my eyes 'I couldn't have said it better myself. I do love you and I promise to always be there for you.'


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 10

Sara POV

I awoke with a smile on my face. I was so close to the sleeping figure of Tegan, I could see a little bit of drool on her pillow. She looked so cute when she slept, and this gave me the opportunity to stare for a while without feeling embarrassed. Her cute button nose twitched when she slept and her mouth was slightly open. We had put our cell back to its original state before falling asleep, but had then both curled up in my bunk. After the experience we shared last night there was no way I wasn't falling asleep in her arms.

As she stirred, she smiled before she opened her eyes. 'Morning gorgeous, I could get used to waking up like this'. Tegan always said the right thing and this morning was no exception. I risked morning breath having not brushed my teeth yet and leant in for a kiss. It was far quicker than I wanted as the bell rang and lights switched on in the middle. 'This place is one hell of a cock block isn't it?' Tegan joked as she turned onto her back. 'I really wish I could bring you breakfast and coffee in bed.' I really wish she could too. I kept thinking I only had a couple of months left on my sentence and Tegan would be out soon after me so maybe, not so long in the future we could have a 'real' relationship.

We got up and wandered into the breakfast room. As we sat down Emy, who happens to be in the cell next to us, gave us a knowing look and cheeky smile. 'Did you two sleep well last night?' she asked. Tegan smiled her gummy smile and nodded at Emy whilst I looked away embarrassed. Tegan took my hand as we walked towards the breakfast queue and held my tray for me. I think this was her way of trying to make me feel like her girlfriend. We hadn't had that specific conversation yet, but it was pretty clear even without it that was where we were headed.

Tegan POV

I couldn't get the smile off my face all day. Sara made love to me and told me she loved me. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I really do want to form a life together with this woman. I want to know everything about her. I want to love her and be loved by her. It really is too quick to be having these thoughts, but everyone always said to me that when it was the right girl, I would just know, and I knew. Sara was the one for me - she was special.

I was having a hard time trying to work out how I can make our time together special to try to keep Sara's mind off prison. But, it's hard to plan anything when you have very little at your disposal. I decided to write a letter to my best friend on the outside and get some 'supplies' in that would make Sara happy. I sat down in the classroom where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed and started to write. Jeremy and I had been best friends since we were at school, we actually dated before we both came out but now he would only become the future father of my children with the assistance of a turkey baster.

I wrote a long letter telling Jeremy about everything that was going on, about how I had fallen for Sara and how I needed his help so I could make her feel special. I knew he wouldn't let me down. I had only been apart from Sara for a couple of hours but I already missed her. It was nearly time for lockdown so I knew she would be in our cell wondering what was taking me so long. I made my way back quickly, not wanting to prolong the reunion. When I walked in, she was lying on her bunk, listening to music quietly and reading a book. She had on her glasses and I had never met a woman who could be as equally cute as sexy at the same time. Although she was engrossed in her book, she looked up at me and smiled as I moved towards her.

The first words that came from her lips were 'I missed you'. I smiled and responded to her words with a kiss. It was a gentle kiss that showed her my emotions and love. I pulled away not wanting to stop but knowing a guard could walk by at any moment whilst we still had to have our door open before lights out. I grabbed my book and sat at the opposite end of her bunk. I smiled thinking about the letter I had just organised to be sent and thought about Sara's reaction to the gifts I had requested. It was going to be a long wait for them to arrive but I'm positive it will be worth it.

Lights out comes eventually and I lean in to kiss Sara, this time more deeply, with as much lust as love. She reciprocates, offering me as much lust and love in return. Just as things are starting to get interesting, we hear a fight break out in the next cell. At first I worry it is Emy, but quickly realise the noises are coming from the other side of the wall. The guards are quickly upstairs and are breaking up the girls. "I'd like to say this doesn't happen often around here…but it does.' Tegan smiled at me. 'I told you this place was a cock block.' A guard opened our cell door and checked on us. We were forced into our own bunks and informed by the guard they would be checking on all rooms on our floor throughout the night. I got into my bunk and reached my hand down, still wanting to feel part of Sara. We fell asleep holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 11

Tegan POV

The next few days passed quietly in Block C. No more overnight fights broke out and Sara and I managed to spend some time alone. It wasn't nearly enough and I couldn't wait until the limitations of this place were removed and we could really enjoy ourselves. A knock on our cell door from a guard informed me I had mail to collect. Sara raised her eyebrow in questioning and I shrugged my shoulders in response. I was pretty sure Jeremy had come through but didn't want to get my hopes up too high in case my Mum had decided to stop ignoring me and had sent me biscuits or something similarly ridiculous.

I walked to the small window that acted as our post office and signed for my packages. There were two, one which looked about the size of what I had requested and one, which looked too big. I went into my only place of solace and quiet, the classroom and opened the large package first. A wry smile crossed my lips as I opened it and immediately closed it – how did this get past the screening? The second package came with a letter from Jeremy, telling me he was glad I had found someone special and that my apartment was still in one piece on the outside and not to worry he would help me find work when I got out.

I took the two small items out of the package and placed them in my trouser pocket. I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to present Sara with her gifts and knew that probably wouldn't be until lights out when we had a decent amount of time alone. I was trying to think of the right words to accompany my presents. I thought about writing down some notes and then thought how incredibly lame that would be. I thought about writing her a poem or a song but that seemed even lamer. I did have a feeling when I looked at Sara, the words might just come to me, or at least that is what I hoped.

Sara POV

I was really hoping Tegan had been sent something fun. Maybe some decent food or some games or something. Although I am getting through an incredible amount of reading, prison is incredibly monotonous and tedious. After she left to cellect her post, Tegan had skipped dinner. I was beginning to worry when I returned to our cell after dinner and she still wasn't there. I didn't have to worry for long as she walked in soon after I did. She rested an elbow on each of my shoulders and kissed me. 'Hey gorgeous, I've missed your lips.' I loved the way she called me gorgeous. It made me feel wanted, I couldn't wait for lights out tonight when I could show her how much I wanted her back.

Tegan and I settled into our nightly routine of sharing my bunk, me at one end, her at the other, reading. As we were both studying history we could share books and frequently had lengthy and heated discussions on past events. The heated discussions were my favourite as I loved to hear her speak so passionately and eloquently. As lights out were approaching, I went to the sink to clean my teeth and put on my pyjamas. Tegan was usually down to her boxers by the time I turned round, but not tonight. As the lights dimmed I got under my covers. Tegan crawled in next to me, facing towards me. Our lips were inches apart and I dived in for a kiss. She was usually the one who deepened our kiss but tonight she kept it tender and after a few minutes pulled away to speak.

Tegan looked so serious as she began; 'Sara, I have quite a lot to say and I'm not sure how I'm going to get through it all so please let me finish before you say anything. Since I met you, my life started to make sense. The walls I have built up over the years have come crumbling down. I can't remember a time before I knew you, and that's a good thing because my life was pretty shit before I did. I want to know every part of you, explore every inch of you. I want to be the one who not only helps you reach your goals, but is by your side celebrating them when you do.' Tegan reaches into her pocket, the reason she left her trousers on now making sense. She pulls out a key and places it in the palm of my hand. 'This is a copy of the key to my apartment. I was absolutely serious when I said I want a life with you outside of this place. I know you will get out before me, but if you are willing to wait for me, I will share everything I have with you.'

Tegan took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say. How do you respond when someone is offering you everything you've ever wanted in the palm of your hand? Tegan again reached in her pocket. I giggled as on top of the key she placed an old pocket watch. 'I was raised by my grandparents. My grandmother gave this to my grandfather on their 40th wedding anniversary. It symbolised the fact she had cherished every moment with him and wanted to enjoy every day they had left together. That is what I want with you Sara, to enjoy and cherish every moment. To cease every future opportunity, to never do anything to ever jeopardise that.'

I was crying now and held tightly to the key and watch in my hand, only beginning to understand the significance and the power of Tegan's words. I responded with the only three words I felt would convey what I felt. I was incapable of more than this as my tears fell 'I love you'. Tegan wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled. 'I love you too Sara.' The last gift that Jeremy sent wasn't really appropriate after such a heart felt exchange but I couldn't wait to see Sara's eyes light up when she saw that. I leant into Sara, licking her salty tears from her cheeks and slowly kissed her neck. Usually this would lead to sex, but tonight I just wanted to hold her and show her with my gentle kisses and encircling arms what she meant to me.


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 12

Tegan POV

I've been dreading this day for weeks now. We have to endure a half-day of 'therapy' every six weeks and today would be the first time Sara will be in the room together when I am forced to reveal my darkest shit. We are all sat around in a circle. Lizzie is there, as are four other prisoners, two I have never seen before, the other two I nod at in recognition. I am hoping I can get away without saying too much today and that our therapist will concentrate on the new prisoners. I can tell Sara is feeling anxious about this too. Her lisp has been more defined since she woke up this morning and although I find this adorable, it is one of her 'tells' of nerves.

It isn't that I don't want Sara to know everything about me eventually, I just want to be in control of how, where and when this information is disseminated. My wishes were not to be granted when the therapist asked those of us who were not new to the sessions to explain a little about what we had already discussed about our pasts. I knew that meant I would have to bring 'them' up. 'Them' being my parents, if you can call them that. As I looked in the direction of Sara she gave me a knowing look and dropped her gaze, sensing I needed for her not to be looking at me as I did this.

'My story is like most peoples in here. I had really shitty parents. I had a Mum who preferred her endless sting of boyfriends to taking care of me, and a father who left soon after I was born. My grandparents raised me and they were great, but I was always had problems. We have discussed in here that I had issues of abandonment which we have worked through together and sharing my story with others, and hearing yours have definitely helped.' Sara already knew this part of the story, so I was feeling ok at this point. It was the next part I had only skirted over and I wasn't proud of.

Sara POV

I had not been looking forward to therapy, but listening to Tegan talk about her childhood hadn't been as painful as I had expected. I had heard the story already but she didn't look finished. I looked up at her, knowing she needed my support and strength for what was coming next.

'After we have rehashed our childhood, what we usually do in this session is explain why we committed our crimes.' Tegan explained to the newbie's in the group. She started slowly, 'as I told you, I lived with my grandparents, I loved them but was a bit of a rebel. I guess I felt that as my parents had abandoned me I wasn't worth much so my actions didn't matter. The crimes started small, a chocolate bar here and there as a young teenager, then I began to steal alcohol from my local corner shop. I drank because it made me feel worth something. I don't have a more valid explanation than that. As I reached my late teens I started to get my shit together. I got a job at a local record store that my best friends dad owned, and started to save up for a small deposit for a flat. When my grandparents passed away I went into a bit of a spiral. I had inherited my grandparents' apartment and belongings but was depressed. I turned back to my old habits and got caught stealing vodka. As I had previous, and was on probation for the stupid shit I did when I was younger, the judge was harsh on me and I got a year in here. I am sorry for what I did and I'm glad I've managed to almost finish my schooling in here, but I can't wait to get out!'

Tegan smiled at the end of her story. I don't know what she expected to see in my eyes, but I still felt only love for her. My story wasn't much different. Wrong place; wrong time; unloved by my parents. I had told Tegan the whole story of my childhood, my wild child phase; my arrest; my court hearing. She already knew it all and I was pleased she had managed to reveal a bit more information about herself in the session. She did look relieved when she finished though. The session continued with Lizzie and the other 'non newbie's' sharing their tales of childhood woe and reasons for incarceration. Mine seemed very tame compared to some of there stories and thankfully I did not have to go into it in this first session.

When we were returned to our cell Tegan looked at me. 'I'm sorry for who I was in my past, but I promise to be the best version of myself for you.' I pulled her into a deep kiss. I took the risk of the guards seeing but closed our door anyway, an action usually not allowed before lights out. We needed some time alone. Not to talk, but to explain through our actions that whatever was discussed would not affect our burgeoning relationship.

Tegan POV

I knew Sara's opinion of me would not change because of my past, but still felt the need to passionately show why we had not only a present, but a future. I didn't think the guards would come in, they were usually having their own early dinner at this time and largely left the prisoners alone. To be honest, I needed Sara so much, I think if a guard did come in I would carry on regardless. As I lowered Sara onto her bunk and held my weight above her with my arms, I remembered the gift from Jeremy. There hadn't felt like a right moment to introduce it into our sex life so far but something about this moment felt right. Sara and I had discussed our likes and dislikes in the sack at length so I knew she would be up for it. I reached under her mattress, where I had hidden the strap-on and removed it from the envelope.

As I suspected, Sara's eyes lit up as I revealed the bright blue fake cock and harness. She smiled at me pulled me closer. I wanted to be inside Sara, I wanted to give her a wild ride whilst she begged for more. All of the sharing today had released a wild abandon within me and I didn't think I would ever be able to satiate those desires. I tore off her tank top, trousers and underwear as quickly as I could as she tried to help me remove mine. I recklessly tore off my clothes, not needing her help and attached my mouth to her nipple. This was going to be the exact opposite of our first time. That night I wanted everything to be slow and deliberate, right now I wanted to feel her come as quickly as possible.

Maybe it was a pride thing, maybe it was because we could not have as much sex as we wanted, or apparently needed in here, but I wanted to get her there now. Before I got carried away with my thoughts, I leant back to attach the harness as I did not want to stop once I got started properly. Once it was in place I bit Sara's nipple as my finger vigorously circled her clit, collecting the wetness. She threw her head back and I attacked her neck with my tongue, thrusting two fingers inside of her to make sure she was ready for me. My fingers slid in with ease and I used her wetness to lubricate the cock. Not wanting to waste another second, I plunged into her with all of my body weight. Filling her to the brim immediately. The noises she was making were animalistic and the look in her eyes was one of pure lust and pleasure.

I could feel the orgasm building in me, but I wanted to make sure Sara was fully satisfied. I lifted her legs to my shoulders so I could get in even deeper. I was sure the guards were going to hear she was moaning so loudly but I didn't care. She was definitely getting close now as it was getting harder to slam into her. I looked at her and quickly turned her over, barely removing the cock from inside of her as I started to fuck her from behind. She raised her hips to give me a better angle and I would be lying if I told you it wasn't the best view I had ever seen. I reached my hand around her front so I could rub her clit as I moved quickly inside of her. I could see the cock entering and leaving her beautiful wet pink lips and they looked so swollen and juicy.

We had only been fucking for a few minutes when she came. I used the hand I wasn't using to rub her clip to cover her mouth and mask her screams and I continued. The sights, sound and the smell of her come was bringing me towards a mind-shattering orgasm and she hadn't even touched me. As she sagged onto the bed, the base of the strap on flicked the top of my clit and I came as hard as I ever have. I slumped against Sara's back, not having the energy to remove myself until me breathing calmed. When I started breathing more normally, I gently pulled out of her and she rolled over onto her front. 'I fucking love you so fucking much Tegan. You are fucking amazing. Don't ever fucking leave me.' I pulled her into my arms, letting her know, she was all mine and I was all hers and passed Sara her boxers and vest, gently helping her dress. We laid like that for hours, content, spent and happy. I seriously could not wait to get out of here when we could do whatever we wanted every minute, of every hour of every day without the fear of getting caught. Just that though was enough to have me grinning like an idiot as I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 13

Sara POV

I woke up in a cold sweat - the nightmares were back. It was a long time since I had tossed and turned and woke up feeling empty. Luckily I hadn't woken Tegan as she still slept soundly by my side, her arms wrapped around my waist. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed space and fast. I tried my best not to disturb Tegan, gently lifting her arms away from me and scuttled to the end of the bed. I felt too hot, I felt nauseous, I needed to get away.

I crawled out of bed and towards the stainless steel toilet in our room. I hugged the bowl, dry heaving and retching. I couldn't throw up but my body was certainly trying its best. I felt an arm rubbing the middle of my back and jolt away from the attempted comfort. 'What's going on babe?' Tegan asks me. She sounds alarmed but for now I can't answer her. I just keep moving my body so her hands can't comfort me.

Tegan POV

I can hear noises in the darkness of the cell. Through the shadows, I see Sara leant over the toilet. I leap out of bed and try to comfort her. Her reaction startles me. She shrugs away my hand and when I try again, she continues to shrink away from my touch. I have no idea what is going on but obviously Sara needs to be left alone. Everything inside of me wants to help her, to make her feel better, but I can feel she needs me to not be there.

When I wake up, Sara is curled up next to the toilet and I am sitting against the wall. She looks so weak and pale. I move towards her, hoping she will now let me comfort her but the second my fingers touch her skin she pulls away from me like I am burning her. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve this but one thing I'm sure of is that Sara still does not want me around. I get her a glass of water from the sink and set it next to her face. 'Let me know if there is anything I can do babe.'

She turned away without speaking. Sara actually turned away from my face as I spoke to her like I was a stranger. I had to get out of our cell. Too many thoughts were running through my mind. What if I had moved everything too fast? I was sure she wanted what I wanted, but her response last night and this morning was making me doubt everything. I walked to the cafeteria. I didn't want anything to eat but I didn't know what else to do.

The girls were at the usual table but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I sat in the furthest corner of the room, away from everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted LB, she had obviously been let back into the population. I was shocked by whom she had her arms around. Rach and LB were sat so close to each other LB was practically giving her a lap dance. This was too much, the two women have had hurt Sara were arm in arm.

There was not a single rational thought in my mind. All I knew was that I wanted to hurt them both, like I was hurting right now. As I marched over to their table, I pulled Rach backwards off her bench by her ponytail. The immediate commotion attracted a crowd of woman who circled the three of us. Once Rach was on the floor, I started to kick her in the ribs. LB started punching in kicking me from behind but I felt no pain. All I felt was revenge as Rach whimpered on the floor. Just as I was about to cause some serious damage, two guards grabbed me. They drag me out of the cafeteria, down the hall, to the solitary cell. They throw me into the padded walls as I am still kicking and screaming. I think I hear Sara scream my name, then a nurse comes into the cell with a needle, after that everything went dark.

Sara POV

I don't know what it is I am feeling right now. I don't know why I turned away from Tegan when all she wanted to do was help me, take care of me. I know I need to talk to her. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling, but I'm hoping she can help me figure it out. I pull myself together, get dressed and clean my teeth. Trying to let the normalcy of routine get me through this. As I reach the top of the metal staircase I see a prisoner being dragged out of the cafeteria. I immediately recognise the colourful tattoos and mullet haircut. I scream Tegan's name as I don't know what else to do in that moment and start to run towards the cell she is being tossed in to.

A nurse and the two guards slam the door shut to the cell and I continue to scream her name. 'There's no point doing that love, it's sound proof', the guard grabs me by my upper arms. I look into their mocking eyes, 'Wha happened' I manager to stutter out. 'Looks like she went psycho on another inmate. She'll be questioned and the head warden will have to decide what her punishment will be.' I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I turned away from the guard in a daze and retraced the path back to our cell where I began to throw up.


	14. Chapter 14

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 14

Tegan POV

I sat in the head wardens office, my elbows resting on my thighs and my head balanced on my palms. Since I was sedated I have net felt great but it was the significance of my actions that weighed most heavily. The warden is sat at his desk, staring at me as I shrink back further into my seat. 'Tegan, before I decide what your punishment should be, I want to give you an opportunity to explain your actions. Assaulting a prisoner, resisting guards, you do understand there will be consequences to your actions don't you?'

I felt like a mute, unsure of how to respond. I couldn't tell him I had just had a fight with the woman I loved and the red mist just descended. I couldn't tell him that Rach and LB had both hurt Sara and I wanted revenge. I settled with 'I'm sorry, I will accept whatever consequences you see fit. I have learnt from my mistakes and promise to never do it again. I know I'm talking like a teenager here but I don't know what to say other than I regret my actions.' The warden looks at me with stern eyes, that do appear to hold a glint of pity. 'I'm going to put you back into general population today. I do believe you're sorry and you regret it, but you will be on probation for the remainder of your sentence here. One toenail out of line and I'll double you sentence. Got it?'

It felt like the noose had been removed from my neck as the gravity of the words set in. 'So, you're not extending my sentence.' 'No, you've shown good behaviour before this incident in here and this seems to have been out of character. The prisoner you attacked has been in my office on a number of occasions and although nobody will speak out against her, I feel she is the protagonist.' I smiled and nodded, checked with the warden I was ok to leave and once he called the guard to escort me back to the block I knew where I was immediately headed.

Sara POV

It has been 48 hours since I saw Tegan dragged into the padded cell. 48 hours since I saw the woman I love. More than two days since I felt her touch. I know my actions had been the cause of her reaction and I needed to see her, to talk to her, to explain. I repeatedly asked the guards what was going on but they wouldn't tell me anything. I was beginning to give up hope, thinking Tegan had been moved to another cell, or god forbid another block when I looked up and my eyes met a familiar hazel gaze.

Tegan's eyes were watering as they met with mine and I ran to her, leaping into her arms. She held me like she never wanted to let me go. Tegan rushed into talking, the words falling from her lips, 'I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I'm an idiot. I don't deserve you…' I stopped her by attacking her lips. I virtually rammed my tongue down her throat in my hurry to both stop her apology and begin to give my own. I was getting breathless as I pulled away, 'It's me who should be sorry. I was such an idiot. Everything was just suddenly so overwhelming. I went from this lost delinquent to someone who had a future. A future filled with love, and happiness, a future filled with you. I just panicked, I don't know what it is like to feel unconditional love, and that is what it feels like you are offering me. I love you so much I don't know what I would do if that love was ever taken away. I was scared, but I'm not any more. Seeing you almost taken away from me just showed me how much I really want this.' Tears are tumbling from both of our eyes now.

Tegan's arms must be getting tired from holding me up for so long. I unwrap my legs from her waist and lead her towards what is now 'our' bunk. I place our chair under the door handle, not wanting any interruptions for what I have planned. I want to make up for everything. I want to show her the fear and confusion I felt is now totally gone and all I want to do for the rest of my life is to love her. I lay her down gently beneath me. Tegan is usually the one taking control sexually but tonight it's my turn. She is silently staring at me as I remove all of my clothes. I slowly take off her prison uniform, leaving her entirely naked and laid out before me. I kiss her, wanting to dominate her lips and tongue for once, letting my thigh land in a natural position between her legs, as she raises her hips to increase the friction.

I know Tegan is aching to take control but she knows that I need this. I need to mark her, to prove to the world she is mine. I attack her neck, leaving dark bruises on her perfect porcelain skin. I bite her ear lobe, turning her into a moaning mess beneath me. I lick my way to her breasts, taking as much of one in my mouth as I can. I'm sucking as hard as I can, drawing blood to the surface around her nipple. I am feeling primal now, my animalistic urges taking over. I can't take the smell of her arousal any more and I have to taste her. I dive in between her folds, licking around her hole before driving my tongue inside of her as far as it will go. I put my hands under her hips and support her whilst she rides my face. Her juices are flowing into my mouth and I don't want to waste a drop. I reach my arm around and rub circles around her clit as I enter her with my tongue. Her arms are grabbing the sheets, her head tossing from side-to-side with wild abandon. She's getting close now, I can feel her walls pulsing around my tongue and she is swallowing her screams. Her legs are wrapped around the back of my neck and I feel all of her muscles tense as she comes, releasing the tension.

I keep going, drilling my tongue in and out of her. She grabs my hair and pulls me up to her face. Now it is Tegan rushing her tongue into my mouth, tasting herself. She holds my hands as she kisses me, this simple gesture letting me know I am safe with her. As she starts to regain control she attempts to get on top of me. I take her hands and pin them above her head. 'Tonight is about you.' Tegan smiles, I know she wants to make me come, but as always, without words, understands my reasons. She even lets me hold her as we peacefully fall into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 15

Tegan POV

After the stress of the last 24 hours and the intense make up I can't sleep. I'm restless and tossing side to side. I don't want to leave Sara, but I don't want to wake her either. I end up contorting myself into an uncomfortable position so I am still holding Sara, but I can move a little without disturbing her. Eventually I drop off to sleep. When I wake I can barely move. My back and neck feel like they have been trampled by a herd of elephants. I can't help the painful groan that escapes my lips.

Sara instantly awakes and looks worried 'what's wrong babe.' I explain to Sara I must have slept funny and I've cricked my neck. We are both still naked from last night's activities. Sara gently turns me onto my stomach straddling me, 'Sara, I'm not sure I'm up to this right now.' Sara shushes me, 'just relax, it's not stopped being about you just yet.' She straddles me, and I can feel the inside of her thighs draped either side of me. I can also feel her pussy on my lower back, still wet with the evidence of last night.

Despite the pain I'm in, Sara's position is already making me feel like the agony would be worth it for the ecstasy. Sara runs her hands up my back, from my spine to my shoulder blades, running her fingers underneath them. Her intentions are now crystal clear and I'm hoping she can relax me enough to be able to enjoy a happy ending to this massage. She uses her thumbs to work out the knots from my shoulders using circular motions. She's practically a fucking pro at this.

She continues up to my neck, placing pressure in all the right places. I let a quiet moan slip out as my pain starts to dissipate under her skilled hands. She shifts her weight a little lower so she can concentrate on my lower back. She kneads the muscles, making every ounce of tension and pain I had felt slip away. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I can feel Sara getting wetter as her pussy drips on the back of my thighs and can't feel any pain any more.

Sara POV

I can't believe how much it is turning me on to be on top of Tegan like this. It feels so erotic and sensual, and her reaction is what is making it most fun. I've worked out all of the knots in her back I can find, when before I know it I'm on my back. Tegan has flipped me over so quickly I have no chance of reacting, obviously feeling better. She has me pinned down and when I look into her eyes they are darkened with lust.

She almost growls out what she wants to say, two very simple words that turns me a puddle on the spot. 'My turn'. No more words are necessary. Tegan begins by massaging my breasts, using both of her hands, but just missing my nipples on each occasion. She uses her thumbs to put pressure around my mounds working her way down to my stomach. Once my stomach muscles have enjoyed her actions, she moves down to the bottom of my foot, kneading there, then my calves. When she moves towards my thighs I am ready to scream in frustration and beg her to put her expert touch where I need it most.

The look in her eyes tells me that she is enjoying making me wait. It feels like a silent challenge, with her wanting me to beg for my release. I'm not a fan of begging but I have a feeling this is a game I am not going to win. Tegan moves runs her hands up the inside of my thighs, moving towards my pussy. As she gets closer, she changes direction and moves her hands across my hips and back towards my stomach. I finally give in, my desires far outweighing my pride.

Tegan POV

'Please Tegan!' The second the words fall from Sara's lips I know I have won this little charade, but with what I now have planned, I feel we are both winners. Knowing it is not going to take much to push her over the edge, I attach my lips to her clit. The prolonged period of foreplay meaning pretence was no longer required. She grabbed the back of my hair, pulling me harder into her as I make the tip of my tongue into a point and jab as quickly as I can at her little button. I put my hand up towards her mouth, wanting to let her decide how many fingers she wants inside of her. My eyes widen as she tries to take my whole fist into her mouth.

I momentarily detach my mouth from her and look into her eyes. The desire is practically shooting out of her eyes and into mine. Despite her state she gives me back my hand and nods. She has lubricated my hand with her saliva, but with how wet she is I'm not sure it was necessary. I slowly push two fingers into her, testing her readiness. She accommodates me so quickly I add an additional two without waiting. She is panting hard now, but with the most pleasure I have ever seen on her face. I tuck my thumb into my palm and slowly work my fist into her. It slips in more easily than I expected and the sight is one of beauty.

I move my wrist slowly, turning inside of her. Her pants have now turned to silent screams and she tilts her head back. Her hand grips my head so tightly I think she is going to rip every strand of hair from my head. The adrenaline running through my veins means I feel no pain and want to bring her orgasm to the next level. I return my tongue to her clit and continue my work there, making my licks match my thrusts. It takes only seconds for Sara to arch her back and squeeze my fist so tightly I'm not sure I'll ever get it back. I slow my wrist but Sara keeps going, augmenting her orgasm. She arches her back again and slumps against me. Laying her head on my shoulder. I slowly remove my hand from inside of her as she winces slightly. I bring my fist up to my mouth, wanting to taste the double orgasm. When Sara begins to recover, she turns to me. I don't know how her smile can still be shy after what we have just done, but that is what it is. 'Every time I don't think it can get any better with you Tegan, you somehow…just do.' 'Don't worry babe, the feeling is entirely reciprocated. I've never had it as good as with you.'

I knew later today we would find out Sara's fate, and how much longer she would be sharing my cell. Selfishly I wished we could stay in our cell until my sentence was finished, but knowing Sara would be in my apartment on the outside would give me something to look forward to, something to ensure I make the rest of my sentence pass without incident. If I could manage that, in a matter of months we would be able to start a life together, in the real world. A life I had only ever imagined in my dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 16

Tegan POV

I have been allowed to join Sara at her final hearing, where a judge alone will decide if she is ready to leave the prison. Sara has barely said a word all morning, she couldn't even have her usual cup of coffee with breakfast because of the nausea. I am not allowed to sit next to her, instead having to watch on from the back of the room. Sara is nervously wringing her hands together, eyes focussed downwards on the wooden desk in front of her.

As the judge begins speaking, the lawyer next to Sara nudges her and she looks up. 'Well Sara, I am pleased with the reports on your behaviour since you were sentenced. From the additional activities you have undertaken, it also seems like you have been trying to improve yourself. You will be officially released one week from today, on the grounds that you submit to weekly drug tests and sign in with your parole officer every day for the first month. Do you agree to those terms.'

I look at Sara who is currently in numbed silence. A smile reaches the edges of my lips, although I don't want Sara to leave me, this is really only the first step of the rest of our lives. Sara's lawyer has to nudge her again to get her to respond. She again looks up towards the judge, 'I agree to the terms sir.' At that moment her eyes scan the room. I know she is looking for me. I smile her favourite gummy smile and as her eyes meet mine, so does her smile.

The guard leads us out of the make shift courtroom and into the cafeteria for lunchtime. Despite the fact we didn't have breakfast, Sara and I are so excited, we can barely eat. We both know this is the start of the next chapter. She has an official release date and I can call Jeremy to let him know she will be taking over the house until I get out.

Sara POV

I know Tegan is apprehensive about me leaving her inside, but I can't wait to be free again. I can't wait to not live in fear any time I go into the bathroom, or the humiliation of having to shower in front of the guards. I am on a high right now and nothing can bring me down. Once Tegan has a release date I know everything will fall in to place. I love Tegan more than I have ever loved anything before in my life, and I know it is in spite of this place, not because of it.

We enjoy our afternoon, hanging around with the other girls. We have been neglecting them due to our need to spend every waking moment together, but now the release date is assured, the relief is palpable. We shoot hoops during break time, everyone is in high spirits and Tegan lets me past for a few points. I love the way she uses small gestures to show how much she cares about me.

During the afternoon we spend some time alone in our cell, just talking, discussing what I will do first when I get out. I decide I have to go and buy a proper cup of coffee as my first act of liberation and Tegan finds this funny. 'Of all the options you have when you finally get out of here, the most important thing to you is a decent cup of coffee.' I reply 'the most important thing would be to spend time alone with you, but as that is not an immediate option I want coffee. I think you are underestimating the true value of a proper cup of coffee.'

We spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking. Tegan and I use phone privileges time so she can call Jeremy and make sure everything is set up for my departure. He has agreed to pick me up and show me around the house and neighbourhood. He has also set up an interview for me at the record store he manages. It really does feel like everything is falling in to place for once in my life.

The rest of the week passes quickly, we speculate who will be Tegan's new cellmate and I let her know the type of nocturnal activities we have been engaging in will not be tolerated with her new inhabitant.

It is now my last full day in prison and I am both excited and apprehensive. Although I hate this place, the walls do offer a weird kind of safety and Tegan is a huge part of that. I have to go through the motions of packing my belongings and handing back my spare items of prison uniform. I only want to spend today by Tegan's side and we are inseparable. The nickname the guards have selected for us has never seen as apt as it is today. 'Are the Siamese twins going to survive without each other?' jokes one of the guards as we walk by.

Tegan and I are in our own bubble, nothing outside of it can or will affect us. We eat our meals in silence, not knowing what to say to each other as the separation looms nearer. We have dealt with everything, with humour and talking about the future so far, but now it is so close I can only think about not waking up next to Tegan. I can only think about the immediate future, and it is unsettling. Tegan is biting her nails and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth due to nerves. I really want to tell her everything is going to be fine, but I'm trying to deal with my own anxiety too.

The night is beginning to draw nearer and I know Tegan has something planned. This will be our last night together for at least a month and I know she wants it to be memorable. We are in our cell as lights out approaches, but rather than lock as usual, our cell door stays open. Tegan looks at me and smiles, 'I didn't think I'd need to call in any more favours for a while so I used them all up for tonight. You don't even want to know what I had to do to get everything sorted!' she joked. I shot her a look and she sweetly sang Meat loafs 'I would do anything for love, but I won't do that'.

I have no idea when she managed to plan anything. I can't barely remember a moment we have been apart since the judge confirmed my release date. Tegan cannot take the gummy grin off her face as she leads me by the hand quietly down the metal staircase. I am almost shaking in anticipation of where she is leading me and how she wants to say goodbye for now. A guard lets us through the cafeteria and Tegan leads me outside. Before we open the door she pulls out a blindfold. Kissing me softly as she places the black material over my eyes, temporarily blinding me to the surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

The Last Honest Crook – Chapter 17

Tegan POV

I have been planning this night for so long. I need Sara to know how much I love her, how much I care for her and mow much I am going to miss her. I have blindfolded her and led her outside, where there are no guards, no other prisoners, just the two of us. It is the closest to freedom I can bring Sara, without actually leaving these walls and I want both of us to feel free tonight. I take Sara to the area of the outside area I have set up, it is also the area I know the surveillance cameras misses due to Emy's insider knowledge.

I can tell Sara is nervous, her shoulders are tense and her breathing is shorter than usual. 'You need your puffer babe', I ask her as we near our finishing point. 'No, I'll be fine as soon as I can see again.' I leave Sara and tell her to wait where she is. I turn on the battery-operated candles, one at a time and when I am pleased with the overall effect I tell her to take her blindfold off. She blinks her eyes, adjusting to the lights and the surroundings. 'Tegan, what the hell?! How…when…how…?' Her eyes are lit up and she has the biggest smile on he face. I lean in to kiss her, slowly and passionately.

Sara POV

My eyes took in the tartan blanket, the twinkle of the candles, the single rose Tegan held in her hands. I never knew I could be this happy, I never knew one person was capable of making me this happy. Tegan leans forward and kisses me, letting me taste her mouth, I am addicted to everything about her. Her taste, her smell, I have no idea how I am going to survive without her by my side. She leans away from the kiss and presents me with the rose. She is smiling ear to ear and I am mirroring her happiness.

Tegan sits back on the blanket, bringing me across so I am straddling her lap. 'I know it's not much, but I promise, when we are both out of here I plan to make you feel like the most special human being on the planet, every day of your life.' I am practically swooning in her lap. How did she become so perfect? How does she always know the exact words to send a shock to my heart, and jolts elsewhere?

This time, I lean forward, taking the side of Tegan's face in each of my hands and kiss her deeply. I thrust my tongue forward, this not being the time for pretence. I want Tegan in every way possible, and I need to communicate this through making love to her. I keep kissing her as I pull off her prison t-shirt. The chill of the evening air instantly hardening her nipples. I suck one into my mouth, warming the bud with my tongue. Tegan reacts by reaching for the back of my head and tugging my hair gently.

We are moaning in harmony now, it is so rare I get to take the lead I am relishing in the opportunity. I reach my hand down between our bodies and slide my fingers down the waistband of Tegan's trousers and boxers, instantly finding her wetness. I move my mouth upwards, attaching my lips to her neck as I rub circles around her clit. I bite down on the sensitive skin of her neck and she throws her head back, a low growl escaping her lips. I speed up the circles using my thumb, and put my ring and middle finger inside of Tegan. I am loving being in control and loving her reactions. I can feel her tightening around my fingers already, getting ready for her release. I plunge my fingers in deeper, harder and faster and she comes, the warm liquid dripping down my hand.

Tegan POV

I love it when Sara takes charge, I usually like to be the one in control but when she does it, when she dominates me and makes me loose it, my orgasm is always fast and intense. I recover quickly from the high and reach for her hand, sucking my juices off her fingers. The look of lust in her eyes is an incredible sight to behold and I feel I have let Sara take charge enough now.

Sara is still fully clothed and I want to rectify that quickly, so I pull off her t-shirt and trousers, leaning her back. I am hovering above her, holding my weight by my arms. I dip my head forward, letting my mouth meet Sara's in a frenzy of lips and tongues. An animalistic urge comes over me, and I flip Sara over, so she is one her knees and elbows. I place myself behind her pulling her cheeks apart and push my tongue as deep into her as I can. Her head goes down onto the blanket, trying to control her body.

I thrust my tongue in and out of her, earning moan after moan. This position gives me an amazing view of her ass and I want to own every part of her. I bring my tongue out of her wet hole and move upwards, gently licking towards my next goal. I reach her dark forbidden entrance and lick there tentatively. My encouragement from Sara comes in the deepest and most rasping moan I have ever heard from her lips. I put two fingers into her pink wet hole and continue gently rimming her with my tongue.

More quickly than I have ever seen before, she arches her back and offers a pool of liquid to my eagerly waiting fingers. I keep her going, moving my fingers in and out, moving my tongue up her spine, until I am biting the back of her neck. She collapses onto the rug on her stomach and I pull my fingers out, being carful not to put all of my weight on her back, but wanting to feel as much of her as I can.

Sara POV

I have just had one of the most intense orgasms of my life. I can hardly breathe and I feel amazing. I don't think I have ever come that hard or that fast before. I know in years to come, I will remember this night. Remember how Tegan was sweet and loving, then animalistic and raw. A few minutes without the presence of Tegan is going to feel like a lifetime, but I know once we are reunited, the joy will outweigh the pain.


	18. Chapter 18

The Last Honest Crook – Chapter 18

Tegan POV

We've known this day was coming, but that doesn't make it any easier. Today is the day Sara will walk out of my cell, and leave this prison. Today is the day that is the first step towards the rest of our lives together. We just have to get through the next month. I know this is going to be one of the hardest months of my life. I have suffered so much pain and loss in my life, but nothing can compare to the blackest of voids not waking up next to Sara every day will cause.

We have decided we will say goodbye at the place where this all began, our cell, our little safe haven in a place of such uncertainty. I don't think I could watch Sara walk out of the prison gates without me by her side. Rationality tells me we will be reunited soon, but my heart is aching and the wells of tears forming behind my eyes tell a different story. Our last night together was beautiful and special and will remain in my memory. It is just a hint of things to come for our future, which I hope will include love, trust, mind-blowing sex, respect and one day, marriage.

Sara has packed her belongings and is laying on her bunk in silence. I don't think either of us really knows what to say or how to deal with the situation. I crawl into Sara's bunk and hold her tight. Squeezing my feelings into her body with my arms. Embracing her so tight to try to convey what I can't with words. 'Tegan, this is only short term, I'll visit every week and we'll be back together before we know it.' I continue to hold Sara, wanting to stay strong, but knowing I'll break down if I even try to speak.

Now is the time. The guard has come to tell Sara she is about to start her walk to freedom. The tears begin to flow, I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried. We both get up, not letting go of each other, trying to hold on for as long as possible and delaying the inevitable. I pull myself together and put my arms on Sara's shoulders. 'Please remember how much I love you and how excited I am to be together properly. But, I am going to miss you so fucking much. I can't remember what it is like to breathe without you in my arms.'

Sara kissed me deeply, our tears making the kiss taste salty. 'I love you Tegan.' With those words, Sara picked up her bag and walked out of our cell. I curled up in her bunk, smelling her fragrance and cried. I cried like a baby, hoping the tears would eventually dry up. I stayed in Sara's bunk the entire day, missing meal times. I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted this day to myself, to miss Sara. Tomorrow would be a little easier, I kept telling myself that. A little easier as I know I am one day closer to being reunited with the woman I love.

Sara POV

I have had to turn my back on Tegan, it may be temporary but my heart feels like it has been torn in pieces and there is no glue in existence strong enough to put it back together. My feelings are melodramatic, I know we will be reunited, but any distance feels too great. Tegan is my compass, and I need her to navigate the world. But, I need to be strong. I need to hold things together and leave here to begin our new life.

I sign out at the prison exit and a man with a VW Jetta is waiting for me in the parking lot. Tegan had described Jeremy to me, and the smiling dark haired man was waving at me. My cheeks are tear stained as he pulls me into a hug after confirming I am indeed Sara. 'Any friend of Tegan's is a friend of mine Sara. I've got her place all ready for you. The fridge is stocked, Tegan told me what you liked, and there is plenty of coffee. Tegan also told me you might want this.' Jeremy reached into his car and pulled out a Milano cup of coffee. 'Thank you so much Jeremy, I have been dreaming about proper coffee!'

We got into the car and I sipped on my coffee gazing out of the window at the scenery I hadn't seen in months. The coffee tasted like the sweetest nectar, like heaven in a cup, I would have to remember to thank Tegan for passing on that information to Jeremy. Jeremy mostly left me to my thoughts, sensing I needed some time to process everything. We reached a nice area of Vancouver and Jeremy pulled into a parking space outside an apartment complex. 'Home, sweet home!'

Jeremy grabbed my bag out of the trunk and led me into the building, showing me which key opened which lock, and where the post was left as we headed upstairs. When we reached the second floor, Jeremy let me open the apartment with the key Tegan gave to me. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, set over two floors with wooden floor boards, exposed beams and designer lighting. I know Tegan inherited this place, but wow! I headed straight for the kitchen, in there was a brand new coffee maker with a big red bow on and a note. I opened the note, recognising Tegan's handwriting. 'I hope you like the place, and I hope you love me as much as you love coffee.'

I smiled from ear to ear at this note. Tegan had obviously planned this before I got out. She was so thoughtful. 'Do you need anything else Sara? I'm happy to stick around for as long as you want me to, but I get you might want a bit of space.' 'I can't thank you enough Jeremy. I was so scared about this, but I get why Tegan loves you so much.' 'If only we weren't both gay!' Jeremy and I laughed and I thanked Jeremy again before walking him out of the apartment. 'I'll swing by tomorrow if you like, and, oh yeah I almost forgot…' Jeremy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a brand new Blackberry. 'My number is programmed in there and the prison in case you need it. We'll set up a good time for your interview tomorrow too.'

I thank Jeremy again, draw him into a tight hug and let him get on his way. I want to explore the apartment, I feel a little bit like an intruder, but I don't feel like that for long. Tegan has organised for notes to be left around the apartment for me. I walk into the bathroom and taped on the mirror is an envelope. I open the envelope 'every time you look in the mirror, I want you to see what I see, the most beautiful girl in the world. T.' How has she managed to find a way to be with me on this first day. I wonder if any more notes lie around the condo.

I walk up the wooden staircase to the bedroom, with a beautiful, cosy double bed and natural tones bed linen. On the bedside table sits another note. I move across and open the envelope 'Just so you know I will be dreaming of the night I am sleeping by your side in this bed. Also, I sleep on the side closest to the window, just so you don't get too comfy without me. T' I smile, thinking of Tegan in the small bunk, curled up in a ball, hopefully sleeping soundly. I also smile at the thought of Jeremy being given specific instructions by Tegan of where to put all of the notes and although I miss Tegan, it really does feel like she is with me. I can't wait for her to look under her pillow and discover the surprise I've left her.

Tegan POV

I am curled up in my bunk, the nausea has now lessened and the thought of Sara discovering my little surprises is making me feel easier. I really hope Jeremy put them all in the right places. It was a silly little idea, but one I hoped would make Sara's first few days in a strange environment a little more manageable. I have not moved an inch from Sara's bunk all day but I need to stretch. As I stretch I reach under my pillow, I feel an object and I pull it out. Sara has left the pocket watch I gave to her with a short note, 'I will be counting the seconds until I am in your arms again. I love you more than I could ever say Tegan. Time after time.' I suddenly feel ok again, Sara has found her own way to be in my bed tonight and I have never loved her more.


	19. Chapter 19

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 19

Tegan POV

It had been three weeks, six days, two hours and twenty minutes since Sara walked out of our cell on her way to freedom. Since then, I had kept my head down, got on with my exams and stayed out of trouble. My new cellmate was very quiet and that suited me absolutely fine. Sara had visited only once since she got out at my request. It was too hard being able to see her for such a short time and it threw me into a spiral for days afterwards. I know she's doing well and I was so excited to be back together, where we both finally belonged.

I had less than twenty-four hours to get through before I was officially released. Officially a free woman, officially in the arms of the woman I loved. It felt a bit like waiting for Christmas day, the excitement bubbled up in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was on autopilot, going through the motions, trying to make time pass more quickly. I pulled the stopwatch out of my trouser pocket and hummed 'Time after Time' as I walked through the corridors.

Time passed slowly, but at least I could see it passing, as I counted the seconds off the clock. My personal belongings were all packed and I had done everything I could in preparation for leaving. I had minutes' left of my phone privileges and there was only one person I wanted to spend those minutes talking to. I knew she was at work, but I needed to hear her voice. I heard the familiar voice mail message and waited for the beep. 'Hey babe, I know you're at work but I just wanted to say, I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll see you and Jeremy at 10. I can't believe this day is finally coming. Love you.'

I hung up the phone and started to say goodbye to my friends. They had helped me get through those last few weeks so much and I thanked them from the bottom of my heart. We played one last basketball match as a way of saying goodbye and thankfully that tired me out. I headed to my cell, crawling into Sara's old bunk, which had become my adopted bunk and decided, the sooner I could fall asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come.

Sara POV

It had been a long day in the record shop, it was only when I got home and checked my messages, that I got a lovely surprise. Tegan had been leaving me messages whilst she knew I was at work and every one had managed to make me grin like a Cheshire cat. I was so excited to see her tomorrow, showing her how well things had been going and commencing our life together, properly. I had framed the notes Tegan left for me when I first arrived in our condo, and looked at them as I curled up in bed with a good book.

_I'm back at the prison, only it doesn't look like it used to. Something isn't quite right but I can't put my finger on it. Jeremy and I are sat on the bonnet of his car waiting for Tegan. Instead of seeing Tegan walk through the gates of freedom with a big smile, a guard walks out instead. 'Are you here to meet Tegan Quin?' Jeremy and I both nodded. 'I'm afraid there has been a fight in the prison and Tegan will not be released today. She will attend a hearing to see how much her sentence will be extended by because of her behaviour.' I can't believe it, I look at him confused, sure this is a joke and that Tegan is going to jump out from behind him laughing. I grab on to Jeremy crying, tears streaming down my cheeks and marking his shirt._

That was the moment I woke up, realising it had been a dream. Yet, the tears were still real as the emotion of the dream felt real. I had no idea what I would do if anything went wrong today. I had built my hopes and expectations for this up so high, I can't even begin to imagine the other possibilities. I got out of bed and showered, washing the tearstains from my face. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys just in time to hear Jeremy beeping his horn outside.

We drove in silence, there was an odd feeling of da ja vu as I sipped on the coffee Jeremy had brought for me. As we pulled up to the gates, a knot formed in my stomach as I remembered the dream from last night. Jeremy looked at me worriedly, but I simply shook my head at him and we continued to sit and wait. The gates opened, and before I saw anything else, I noticed a big smile. Tegan! I ran towards her, noticing her emphatic blinking in the sunlight and threw myself into her arms. I attached my lips to hers in a hurried impulse and didn't let go.

Tegan was the first to pull away, glancing in Jeremy's direction and nodding hello. She puts her attention back on to me, 'what a welcome, it's nice to see you too.'

Tegan POV

The first thing I saw as I walked through the gates was Sara's beaming smile, mirroring my own. She ran at me like an Olympic athlete and jumped into my arms. I only felt slightly uncomfortable when I saw Jeremy but he didn't seem bothered by the situation. We got into the car, Sara and I in the backseat and Jeremy driving as they both updated me on what had been going on in the past few weeks. As we pulled up to the condo, I thanked Jeremy for the lift, and for everything he had done for us, took my bags out of his hands and grab Sara's hand as we walked up the stairs.

As we entered the apartment, everything was familiar, but somehow brighter in Sara's presence. She looked at me innocently, with a gaze that could melt the ice caps. 'What do you want to do first, now that you are a free woman?' I didn't answer her with words, instead I dropped my bags and grabbed her around the waist lifting her, wrapping her legs around me. It felt like it had been such a long time since Sara and I touched and I didn't want to waste a second longer.

I carried her towards the sofa and gently put her down on the plush material, attacking her neck with my teeth. She pulled my hair, knowing that drives me wild as I sucked harder, leaving red marks, which would be bruises by the morning. I felt like a lovesick teenager, ripping Sara's clothes off with no regard for tearing buttons, desperate to see her creamy white flesh again. She was naked in a flash and I had to remind myself to breath as I took in every inch of her beauty.

Sara smiled at me, 'are you trying to break a world record or something Tegan?' We both giggled, breaking the intensity for a moment, until I attached my lips to her pink nipple, earning a short moan. I let my hands roam her body, moving lower until I felt her wetness. The moans got louder as I rolled her clit back and forth between my fingers. It felt fantastic to not have to worry about being caught and I was taking full advantage, trying to make Sara moan as loudly as possible.

I took a step back and removed all of my clothing, trying to beat the world record attempt I had set whilst removing Sara's. I sat on the sofa and pulled Sara onto my lap, her legs straddling my waist. I then lifted her so she is standing, her pussy at exactly the height I want it. I licked her quickly, wanting to lap up her already spilled juices and she held the back of the sofa as she begun to ride my face. As I looked up I could see her breasts swaying and her eyes closed. I drove my tongue as deep as I could in to her and she exhaled deeply as she continued bumping her clit against my nose.

She tasted amazing, how you could almost forget a taste so sweet is beyond me, but the reintroduction to Sara physically was like tasting her for the first time. Sara grabbed the back of my head as I hit a particularly good spot. 'Right there Tegan. Fuck. Right there.' As she held my head and was controlling the pace I just kept dipping my tongue in to her. I was dripping wet and as my hands were unoccupied, I decided to take care of myself as Sara let out her loudest moan yet. I dipped two fingers into my own pussy, pumping furiously as I felt Sara getting closer and closer to her release.

As she came in my mouth, she had to hold the back of the sofa to keep her balance. Her orgasm also set off my own as I let my moans echo inside of her. As Sara starts to come down from her high, she noticed my fingers at work and detaches her pussy from my face. 'Baby, I wanted to do that.' I looked her in the face, smiling. 'Trust me, you did!' Once I felt the numb feeling leaving my legs, I picked Sara up again and took her to the shower, ready for round two, three, four, or however many it took before one of us passed out. As I held Sara in the shower I thought to myself, if this is my new life, I want to live forever.


	20. Chapter 20

The Last Honest Look – Chapter 20

Tegan POV

Tonight was our six-month anniversary. I can't believe that six months and one day ago I did not know Sara. Since we had met my whole life had changed. I had purpose, I had meaning and above all else I knew true love. Her job was going really well, and I had started to work for a small record label, it was only making coffee and running errands at this point but I was hopeful of a progression. We had settled into our life together in our home and every day had felt like a blessing.

Sara was at work and I had the day off so I set about planning a special night together. I knew she didn't expect big romantic gestures, but she was definitely going to get some. I had decided I was going to cook for her, it's not something I've really done, as she is the much more domestic one in our relationship but I had a few tricks up my sleeve. It was so nice to be able to plan a nice evening with resources at my disposal.

I had gone out grocery shopping to make sure I had everything I needed, and a few extra supplies as well. I came back to the condo and started setting everything up. I had asked Jeremy to keep Sara at work a bit later than usual so I had more time. I set up the table with a beautiful white cloth, adorned with red candles and a single red rose in a vase in the centre. It was cheesy and romantic and exactly what I was trying to achieve.

Once the table was set, and dinner was cooking, I got changed into my new outfit for the evening. I had bought black dress pants and a see through black shirt that I matched with Sara's favourite leather jacket of mine. I slicked my hair back, trying to make it all go in one direction. Once I was satisfied I was sufficiently scrubbed up, I went back into the kitchen, hoping I hadn't ruined the dinner already. Luckily I couldn't smell burning and the cheese on top of the lasagne was nicely bubbling.

I put together the other surprises, working my way through the house, making sure I had put everything perfectly in place. Just as the final finishing touches were done, I heard Sara's key turn in the door. 'Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Wow, something smells good.' I met her at the front door with a bouquet of flowers and a glass of her favourite Merlot. I kissed her gently on the lips before passing her gift across with a grin on my face. 'Tegan! I knew you would, but you shouldn't have.'

My grin got wider as the smile on Sara's face reached her eyes when she saw the table all set up for dinner. I reached around her back and removed her black leather jacket, revelling in the smell as I put it on the hanger. 'Take a seat 'me lady. Dinner will be served momentarily.' 'Tegan, you're a dork, but I'm glad you're my dork!' I pulled out her chair and she took a seat, sipping on her glass of wine. 'Ooh, you bought the good stuff!' 'Would I buy anything less for the most beautiful woman in the world?'

Sara POV

I had walked into the ideal setting, put together by the perfect woman. I had sat down at the table as requested by Tegan and was sipping on my wine. She brought across dinner and we tucked in, chatting about my day at work and some drama Jeremy was having with his boyfriend. Everything was so easy when I was in the company of Tegan. The conversation had never been forced, and the silences were anything but uncomfortable. I didn't want to say anything to Tegan but I really wanted to have a shower and freshen up. She looked so handsome and I felt grimy in my work clothes from the day.

Dinner was beautiful, Tegan had cooked lasagne, which I knew was a real effort for her. She usually burnt toast. The wine went down easily and Tegan and I were both getting tipsy very quickly. Once she had taken away our plates, Tegan asked me to stay where I was for a minute. She popped upstairs and I could hear water running. A few minutes later she came back downstairs in a robe and pulled me by the hand. 'Are you ready for the next part of your surprise?' It was really a rhetorical question as we both bounded up the stairs to the bathroom.

When I walked into the bathroom, my breath was taken away. Tegan had covered the surface of the bath water with rose petals, there were tea lights around the bath and Rihanna was playing on the iPod speakers. 'I know, it's incredibly cheesy…' I reached for Tegan, holding her tightly in my arms. 'No, I love it, and I love you.' Tegan began taking off my clothes, slowly, gently, there was no rushing and it was more sensual than sexual. Usually, when either of us had our clothes off, the result was pretty immediate, but Tegan took my hand and helped me into the bathtub.

Once she had settled me in, she removed her robe and got in herself, moulding her front to my back and putting her arms around my stomach. Her tattoos were immediately the first thing that got my attention and the tiger she got for us always made me smile. 'I could drown in that smile for the rest of my life Sara.' 'You shouldn't use words like drown when you're in a bath tub.' We both softly chuckled as I leant back and settled my body into Tegan's. She gently rubbed my shoulders and I moaned with the sensation. She continued the back massage as I melted into her skilled hands.

I really enjoyed Tegan's massage and relaxing into the working of her thumbs and fingers into my shoulders and my back. The bath water was starting to cool down and Tegan got out first, putting on her own robe and then handing me mine. 'What do you say we take this to the bedroom?' I didn't need to answer, at this point it almost felt like we could communicate telepathically. We walked arm in arm into our bedroom. Tegan had lit vanilla scented candles on the bedside tables.

Tegan's gown had opened slightly and exposed her collarbones and that was all of the encouragement I needed. I was already wound up by being treated like such a princess, and also by the massage. I gently bit down on Tegan's collarbone, eliciting a growl from between her lips. She didn't let me have the upper hand for too long as she pushed me towards the bed. I fell backwards as my knees met the mattress and Tegan was immediately on top of me, holding her weight with her hands. She attacked my lips with hers with such force and intensity I could barely handle it.

Tegan POV

I attacked Sara's lips with every ounce of love, lust and passion I had in my body and soul, wanting to convey every emotion through our meeting of mouths. I reluctantly detached my lips from hers and worked my mouth more slowly down to her neck, thanking the heavens for the ease with which her dressing gown slipped away from her body, leaving every inch of her milky skin exposed to my hungry eyes. I dipped my tongue into her collarbone, tasting the clean skin.

Sara started to writhe beneath me as I licked her erect pink nipples, gently biting and soothing. Moving between each breast until her breathing began to hitch. I licked my way lower, letting my tongue stray into the faint lines of her abs and circling in her naval. Sara lifted her hips towards me, starting to get impatient with my languid pace. I could smell her arousal and got impatient to taste her too.

I settled my body between her legs, looping my arms around her thighs so they were held wide apart. I blew on her clit, making her jump as goose bumps appeared on every inch of her skin. I licked slowly from her pink channel to her clit, up and down, up and down, tasting her delicious nectar. She was squirming, grabbing my hair and attempting to close her thighs as I attached my lips to her clit, humming over her little ball or nerves. 'Fuck Tegan. Yes. Please. Yes!'

As Sara spilled her juices into my awaiting mouth, the moment I had been thinking about all night had arrived. I moved my body up to Sara, our contours shaping against each other and kissed her so softly as she came down from her high. 'Sara, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. This last six months have been the best of my life, even with the circumstances I wouldn't change a thing. Because changing anything would mean I would not be here now, in the arms of the most perfect person who exists. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' I pulled Sara into a sitting position and reached into the bedside table draw for the little box I had hidden there for over a week.

'Sara, make me the happiest woman in the world and agree to be my wife.' Sara looked at me, her face a mixture of shock and happiness as tears fell from her eyes. 'Yes Tegan, yes I will marry you.'


End file.
